csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica Steward
---- Princess Josselyn |birthPlace = Lykon, Brystall, Erais |birthDate = 21 May, 2002 |marital = Single |nationality = |zodiac = |species = Nephilim ( Human, Angel) |gender = |age = 18 (Episodes 9-16) |height = 1.63 metres |weight = 51 kilograms |hair = (when wet) |eyes = |skin = |first appearance = "Second Thoughts" |latest appearance = "Defeat of the Devil" |tpb = tpb}} Angelica Luella Steward is a recurring character in . Background Early life Angelica was born in Lykon, the largest of a called Brystall, on the Erais, on the 21st May 2002. She was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Steward who were both from upper class -esque families. The Stewards lived in a large Victorian style on the outskirts of Jack Forest, as opposed to where the majority of the upper class families lived, implying that they were not a royal family. Angelica grew up hearing many stories from her fortune-telling parents. One of these stories contained a prophecy about a devil that would one day be expelled from the afterlife with his demon army, use his powers to take over the property of the castle that he once ruled, and kill anyone and anything that tried to stand up against him and his army. The prophecy also stated that the devil's servant's souls would vanish into thin air upon reentering the world of living, while the devil's soul would break into fragments that would form a power source known as The Devil's Spark if each and every one of the fragments was put back together. If every one of the pieces were put together to form the power source, it would be powerful enough to penetrate the Devil's invincibility, as well as his immunity to . But only the people that were destined to aid in the Devil's destruction would be able to see, find, feel, and hold the fragments of his soul. Furthermore, all the people that were destined to aid in the Devil's destruction would be guaranteed to be on the opposing side by the time they found themselves in the position to help fulfill the prophecy, so even if the Devil recruited any of those people, they would defect from him sooner or later. Angelica's parents were both Nephilim, as her father was five-sixteenths angel, while her mother was three-sixteenths angel, making Angelica one-quarter angel. As angels were known for their beautiful genetics, Angelica stood out as being very pretty in comparison to full humans. This caused problems when it was time for her to start in 2006, as she quickly became an outcast by her peers who were jealous of her beauty. After she had faced the same problems at four different primary schools, Angelica was homeschooled for the rest of her school years. Because of the experiences that she had faced at primary school, Angelica would spend much of her childhood on her own, developing life skills, and various other things that would be beneficial for her when she grew up. Lord Xothan's Army Anti-Devil Alliance Defeating the Devil Physical appearance Angelica is 18 years old, 1.63 metres tall, and weighs 51 kilograms. She has slightly wavy waist-length platinum blonde hair that turns platinum silver when wet, electric blue eyes, pearly white even teeth, and a slender body shape. Angelica has light blush pink skin that is said to be so pale that it is almost white. She has a heart shaped face, an angular jaw, an upturned nose, long eyelashes, faint eyeliner, candy floss pink eyeshadow, light coral peach pink blush makeup, and baker-miller pink lipstick. Because Angelica was born into a -esque family, a lot of the clothes that she wears are similar to those worn by girls during the Victorian era. She wears a thin studded copper-plated headband, rose gold ball drop earrings, a thin golden necklace, white semi-transparent stockings, black square heel buckle strapped Mary-Jane shoes, and an above knee-length Victorian dress with long sleeves, beige, ivory, and white lace plaids, and a square puritan collar with white trim. As Angelica is one-quarter angel, there are a few oddities about her appearance that aren't found on full humans, but you'd need to look closely to be able to notice them. As she is a distant descendant of winged angels, Angelica has two small bumpy lumps where she would have had wings. She also has short white feathers on her shoulder blades. Being one-quarter angel is also the reason why Angelica naturally has shinier eyes and shinier skin than full humans. Personality Relationships Lord Xothan The Anti-Devil Alliance Queen Keturah Princess Josselyn Abilities Angelica is an extremely fast who is able to reach a top speed of 28 miles per hour with ease. This is faster than the maximum human speed ever recorded, but it is not uncommon for a part angel to be able to reach this speed. What's more is that she able to continue running at full speed without ever seeming to run out of . When Angelica discovered some of the Anti-Devil Alliance members outside the house where she'd lived with her late parents, she used her impressive speed to sprint all the way in terror to the wooden bothy that she'd been using as a hideout without stopping. But the A.D.A. members still had little trouble in guessing where she'd sprinted to, as some of them had seen her usage of the bothy during previous encounters. Angelica may not necessarily have any strength, but another of her impressive abilities is being able to cling to objects more easily than what is usually considered to be possible. When she realised that Princess Josselyn was about to be put in great danger by a trio of demons that had broken into the A.D.A. Safe House during the battle against Lord Xothan's Army, Angelica rushed to the bedroom that Joss was staying in just in time to hold off the demons that were approaching the door. With her and the demons outside the door to the bedroom and Joss inside the bedroom, Angelica was able to hold two of the demons back by resisting their attempts to push her out of the way. When they picked her up on her side and continued trying to get past her, she was able to cling to their legs with her arms and legs, even after they'd let go of her. It wasn't until the third demon added their weight that they were able to overpower her, implying that she is a very strong defender. Trivia *Angelica's character is inspired partially by a female character from an story titled "The Girl in the Heather". She gave me the vibe of someone that was very mysterious and kept to herself a lot, and I thought it would be great to feature a female character with that kind of vibe. *She is also loosely inspired by from Alice in Wonderland. Both characters have long blonde hair, blue eyes, first names that start with an "A", -esque clothes, and Victorian-esque upbringings. However there isn't much else that can be compared between the two. *The mysterious vibes that Helena Ravenclaw and Ariana Dumbledore give in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 were also loose inspirations for Angelica's character. *Her voice is very similar to ' portrayal of Linnie McCallister from Home Alone. An obvious difference is that Angelica has a very thick Brystian accent, as opposed to an accent. The idea was to give Angelica a voice that didn't sound too girly. *Angelica's last name, "Steward", was taken from the Steward usergroup on Wikimedia wikis. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Halflings Category:Nephilim Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans Category:Anti-Devil Alliance Female Characters Protagonists